Something Different
by TheManxomeFoe
Summary: Wherein roles are reversed.


**Hey guys! Author here!**

**I just want to warn everyone that the following piece is rated M _for a reason_. The story is based entirely around sexual themes/situations and also contains language and references to alcohol (though if you're okay with the first thing I hardly see how that matters)**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Alfred threw open the bedroom door of their shared hotel room, lips still connected to the shorter man whose right arm hung loosely around his waist. The G8 summit in France had been frustratingly tedious so he and Arthur went out for a few drinks afterward. They were scarcely drunk, after all their only beverage options were girly wines (as to be expected from the French), but they were most certainly buzzed.

And horny too. Arthur was such a tease sometimes. The entire time the pair drank the Brit sat beside him and lightly stroked his knee, and then his thigh, which made Alfred painfully aroused. He was extremely relieved to be back in their room. It was payback time.

He shoved the man onto the bed and relished the loud grunt Arthur made. He switched off the lights and took a moment to admire his lover's shape highlighted by silvery-blue moonlight. The American turned away and slipped off his tan blazer and tossed it nonchalantly on the floor. He fumbled with his tie and tore it off as soon as it was loose enough. He quickly discarded his remaining clothes and shifted his attentions to the irresistible naked man on his bed.

He planted his knees at the foot of the bed and slowly crawled towards the Brit.

"I'm really fed up with your teasing, Arthur. I hope you're ready to be _punished_," Alfred said in as sexy a voice as he could manage, staring directly into his eyes. The other man cocked an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Is that so?" His partner effortlessly flipped him over- Alfred often forgot how strong Arthur was- and pinned the younger nation's hands above his head, grinning mockingly.

"Hey! Wait a second! What are you doing?"

"Oh, shush." The older nation rolled his eyes and leaned in close enough for Alfred to feel his hot breath against his ear.

"Tonight," he purred, "we try something different." Arthur licked the shell of his ear and Alfred shivered.

"But I've never-"

He was interrupted when older nation's mouth attacked Alfred's own, and their teeth clacked together painfully in a needy, lustful kiss. He almost let his anxiety slip from his mind as he enjoyed ardently making out with his lover. However, the nervousness returned in a rush when Arthur reached for the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Uh, I don't know about this…" Alfred mumbled while Arthur squeezed some of the clear substance onto his fingers. He dropped the container and leaned over him once more, this time to place a soft peck on Alfred's lips. He trailed kisses from his jaw and down to his chest, and stopped to give each of his nipples a long, wet lick. The American relaxed a bit, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck when the older nation raised his head to kiss him passionately.

He gasped in surprise when Arthur's finger pushed inside him. The sensation, though uncomfortable, was not painful and Alfred was easily distracted by the masterful work of Arthur's tongue dancing with his own. However, the second finger gave him pause, and Alfred turned his head away from Arthur's, as his arms fell to his sides, teeth grit in pain.

"Just one more Alfred," Arthur whispered soothingly in his ear.

"No more, Arthur. Please. C-can't we just…" He trailed off when his gaze met Arthur's begging one.

"Alfred…" the Brit murmured so quietly Alfred wondered if he actually said it at all.

"Fuck! Just get it over with already!"

Arthur smirked. "If you say so." He jabbed the third finger into Alfred harshly. The American hissed, but did not protest the intrusion. He knew doing so would have only made it more difficult. The fingers were removed, though Alfred was not given much time to appreciate their absence.

He could not hold back a shout when the other nation entered him. His vision blurred and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. His body tensed involuntarily. For a moment, he strongly debated shoving Arthur off of him; that was, until he felt his lover's fingers weave between his own and soft lips brush against his cheek. Alfred willed himself to relax around his partner, and Arthur began to move his hips slowly. A steady rhythm was soon established between them and the initial sharp pain the younger nation experienced was replaced by a dull ache.

"Bloody hell, Alfred you're so… nghh… sexy."

Alfred would have rolled his eyes if he could do so. He had to wonder why Arthur ever did this for him. This was hardly pleasurable, yet Arthur seemed to love it. But why? He decided it must be because Arthur was fucking nuts. After all, he does talk to himself when he thinks no one is around so-

"Ahhh!" He cried out suddenly when his partner thrust at a new angle and a jolt of fiery pleasure raced up his spine. He could feel Arthur smile against his jaw and his movement increased in both speed and force as he pummeled repeatedly deep within Alfred.

Ordinarily the American would have been embarrassed by the wanton moans rising uncontrollably from his throat. It was pathetically girlish of a hero such as himself to whine and pant in this way. However, the more Arthur thrust, the less he cared about the way he sounded, and the more he wanted to feel the other man. The Brit brushed a spot inside of Alfred that had him gasping, sputtering, groaning; however, for every wave of ecstasy that rolled through his body, an awful emptiness formed when Arthur pulled away from him. He whimpered pleadingly for his return each time it happened, and Arthur would growl as if he felt the same way.

It was maddening!

Alfred felt Arthur's hand- the one not entwined with his own- wrap around his arousal. It began to sloppily pump his shaft at a leisurely pace in comparison to Arthur's pounding. The younger nation threw his head back in pure joy, and cried out as his toes curled atop the white linen sheets.

The sensations were overwhelming to Alfred, and they escalated in intensity to the point where he was completely incoherent, not only in speech, but in thought as well. All he could perceive was the intense heat in his lower body, the feel of his lover's skin against his own, and the erratic hammering of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. He thought he heard Arthur curse- but he couldn't be sure- and moaned when his body was instantly filled with a warm, sticky substance that coated and soothed his burning insides. Arthur gave a swift and final yank to Alfred's shaft and the American gasped as he felt himself come undone.

Lost in post-coital bliss, Alfred was vaguely aware of the Brit pulling out and collapsing on top of him. He could care less though. He was up in the clouds now, and there was only one thing on his mind.

"Hey Arthur?" Alfred asked, his voice shaky and uneven.

His partner grunted in acknowledgment, his face resting on Alfred's chest.

"Can we do that again?"

* * *

**Hello again!**

**Thank you for reading my first ever piece of erotica, ever. I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting or looking for. If this is the case then I urge you to leave a review. I really appreciate constructive criticism, and if there is something you think I could do better I would love to know what it is.**

**But no haters please. For reals.**

**If anyone is interested I am also planning another steamy one-shot wherein Prussia Austria and Hungary sex it up together. I'll probably have it finished in a week or so.**


End file.
